Natasha
by Bunny Cookies
Summary: Meus olhos já não são os de antes, minha inocência se foi, assim como os seus, nossos olhos foram tomador por um brilho obscuro, pela frieza, pela morte." Original


Natasha estava ajoelhada, com aquela mesma faca em suas mãos, a faca que matara sua família e destruíra sua vida. As manchas de sangue combinadas com o sangue fresco deturpavam o reflexo de seu rosto na lamina brilhante. As lagrimas começaram a cair, escorrendo devagar pela sua face pálida. Tentava sair do transe, tentava avançar no tempo, voltar à realidade e sair da cena que acabara de presenciar.

_A família estava toda reunida para o jantar de ação de grassas, a mesa de jantar estava toda decorada e lotada com uma grande variedade de comidas, que exalavam um cheiro tentador. Todos estavam sentados a mesa, de menos o pai de Natasha, que se levantara para fazer um brinde. O som da conversa e dos risos animava o ambiente iluminado pelas velas decorativas. _

_Era um dia feliz._

O vento frio passava pela janela, ou o que um dia foi uma, agora não passava de uma armação de metal e um monte de cacos de vidro, fazendo as cortinas voarem nostalgicamente. Eram as cortinas que a sua mãe comprara na loja mais chique da cidade, pois havia se apaixonado com seus detalhes delicados, pequenas rosas nas bordas, e sua cor branca como a neve. As rosas agora eram vermelhas, assim como tudo naquela casa, não havia um lugar onde o sangue não tivesse alcançado.

_A música alegre só deixava o ambiente mais agradável, Natasha estava adorando tudo. Enquanto conversava com suas primas, sua mãe lhe servia do delicioso pudim de doce de leite feito por sua avó, era o prato mais esperado da noite. Seu tio contava piadas, que faziam todos gargalhar, sua mãe separava um pedaço de cada prato para entregar aos vizinhos depois e seu avô e sua avó estavam de mãos dadas, apreciando a família unida._

As lagrimas começaram a cair mais rápido, e seu estomago embrulhou, mas Natasha não nem ao menos percebeu isso, estava hipnotizada. Um cachorro perseguia um gato na rua, fazendo um estardalhaço com seus latidos altos e de vez em quando trombava em uma lixeira e a derrubava, mas ela também não ouviu nada disso.

_Natasha estava se sentindo uma princesa usando o vestido que ganhara a uma semana, de seus pais, no seu aniversario de seis anos, era lilás claro e comprido, o modelo era baseado no vestido da cinderela. Ela estava usando uma tiara prata com um colar delicado com corrente de prata e com uma pequena pérola, presente de sua avó. Suas sandálias brancas, estilo bonequinha dadas por sua tia combinavam perfeitamente, e o pequeno anel, com outra pequena pérola, era presente de suas primas. E seu sorriso de volta era o melhor presente de agradecimento._

_Seu sonho era ser uma princesa, não só isso, se tornar um anjo. Seus cabelos loiros e cacheados e seus olhos cor de mel eram graciosos e brilhavam de alegria, o que lhe dava um ar de graça que fazia parecer que seu sonho não era tão impossível assim._

O lindo vestido, agora rasgado, estava encharcado, sua tiara jazia quebrada no chão ao lado de seu colar arrebentado, seu sorriso desaparecera e o brilho de seus olhos estava apagado. Suas belas bochechas rosadas agora eram brancas, seu rosto pálido e sem expressão. Em sua boca o gosto e em seu nariz o cheiro do liquido vermelho era nauseante.

_A campainha tocou e sua prima mais velha, de vinte e dois anos, foi ver quem era. "Provavelmente é o Luca, filho do vizinho vindo para brincar." Pensou Natasha, se animando com a ideia. Mas seus pensamentos alegres foram cortados pelo grito que se ouviu a seguir. _

_Todos pararam de conversar na hora, e o pai dela se levantou e foi em direção a entrada da casa, mas antes que pudesse sair da sala o homem apareceu. Ele era alto, usava roupas pretas e uma mascara de coelho, era assustador. Foi ai que Natasha viu o que ele segurava uma grande faca, da qual escorria um liquido escuro. Sangue. _

_Ele riu e avançou em direção ao seu pai,e com um movimento rápido do braço cortou sua garganta. A cada um que o homem matava, mais ele ria, era um riso sombrio, dava arrepios._

Natasha se levantou, e andou até a varanda e olho para a noite, sem enxergar nada, apenas a cena aterrorizante que havia vivido há cinco minutos.

_Ela viu cada membro de sua preciosa família ser assassinado, e nem ao menos pode se mover, estava em choque, foi tudo muito rápido, todos gritando, tentando chamar a policia e a protegendo. _

_Até que só sobrou ela e sua mãe, que a segurava no colo e chorava, implorando que não matasse Natasha. As sirenes da policia foram ouvidas nesse momento, e o homem em pânico deu um ultimo riso e cravou a faca nas costas de sua mãe, que todo o tempo a protegeu._

_Ele saiu correndo, passou pelo vidro da janela e pulou, deixando Natasha no colo de sua mãe que agora jazia morta. _

As lagrimas começaram a parar, depois de reviver aquela cena Natasha voltou à realidade, tudo chegou de uma vez, os latidos do cachorro, as sirenes, e a dor. Nesse momento a policia entrou no apartamento do décimo andar, metades das viaturas estavam perseguindo um suspeito que escapou pelo telhado da casa ao lado.

Ao entrar no apartamento viram uma cena aterrorizante, sangue por todo lado, corpos mutilados, vidro quebrado, e uma menina, que estava na varanda, uma menina com seu vestido completamente rasgado e sujo de sangue, com seus cabelos loiros ao vento.

Natasha olhou para a faca em sua mão e para a noite, a dor da perda de sua família a esmagando, subiu no parapeito e olhou para baixo. Uma ultima lagrima caiu, acertando o chão dez andares abaixo.

Um policial disse ter ouvido a garota murmurar algo como "Se um anjo não os pode salvar, talvez o anjo é não devesse ser salvo." Antes de cortar a própria garganta e cair em direção ao concreto, mas nunca se soube se isso é foi verdade, pois no local onde a garota caiu, tudo o que foi encontrado foi uma poça de sangue, uma faca e longas penas negras.


End file.
